My Inner Life
by Rick's classic theater
Summary: The return of one of the most popular Zelda fanfics ever brought to you by Rick. Hope you enjoy this awesome love story about Zelda


The glorious return of a famous fanfiction to this site.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue

Dreams come in many forms. Some good, some bad, some very realistic, even ones that feels very real. A dream may come to us from happy events, or even stem from bad events in our lives. Some come to us as a pleasure dream and some come as nightmares. Some become vague memories after time, while some stay very rich in our minds. This is a story about a dream that I had. A dream that became more dreams. A dream that would end one night then resumes the next. It became like a second life. Ever since I became a Zelda fan, I grew an interest in Link. I thought of him as the perfect man. One that you could not find of this world. I thought of him as a man that should have been. The more that he attracted my attention the more I became more attracted to him. I felt like there was a connection between him and me. Then he became a part of me, and after that I fell deeply in love with him.

I know that may sound queer to you but love is a mysterious thing and should not be taken lightly. Love is a very strong emotion, an emotion that should be treasured. Love comes from the heart, but when it takes hold, it's got you. I quite don't understand it myself, but I do know that when I first laid my eyes upon Link I fell in love with him. My heart just told me it was right. Told me he was the one, the one I had been searching for. Ever since then I have felt that it was destiny that has brought me to him. Even in my mind it feels the same. I don't consider myself any different from anyone else. Though I have love for someone that is not really there, he will always remain very real to me inside my heart and in my mind. Even to this day I still love him. He has kept me very happy. He has made me happy when I was sad. He has made me feel stronger about myself. He has even taken care of me in ways that no one else can. Even though I have feelings for him, I'm not any different from the rest of you. I will always hold him close to me in my heart. He is still on my mind and I still have dreams. The connection stills remains strong, and the dreams very real.

I lived an entire life with Link in Hyrule. All stemming from a series of dreams. Dreams that I want to have. Dreams that I make happen. From the first day I met him, to the birth of our first child, to even the days when Link and I prepared our family in the event that Gannon should return. This book is based on my inner life. A second life lived in a far away land in another time line in another dimension. A tale of love, passion, despair and hope. I enjoyed my inner life. I looked forward to going to sleep to it every night. And I look forward to ones that will come, because LOVE WILL NEVER DIE.  
>The Beginning<p>

I will never forget the day, the day I met Link. It was a warm spring day; I was on my usual trip back to Hyrule with my wagon of goods to sell in Hyrule market at the annual Spring Festival (1). I have been a traveling merchant since I was fourteen. This is my sixth year returning to Hyrule. The last two years I was not able to return when Princess Zelda sent word of an evil presence in Hyrule. Then all contact was lost. For almost two years I tried to contact Princess Zelda. Desperately I kept trying to find out if she was ok. I was never too long without contact with my good friend. Then I was considering going to investigate, when one-day word came in that peace had been restored to Hyrule do to the legendary "Hero of Time."  
>After some catching up time with my old friend I came to find out what really happened. Seems that a Gerudo named Gannondorf, an evil man from Gerduo Valley, desired the legendary Triforce. Though the Triforce was only told in fairy tales to the children where I come from, I was amazed to find out it really existed. She told me how she played with things she knew nothing about. And about how Gannondorf tricked the soon to be "Hero of Time" into unlocking the door to the Sacred Realm. I even noticed that Zelda was a little older then I. Last I saw her she was four years younger then me. It was told to me that when Gannondorf went into the Temple of Time and into the Scared Realm, time jumped ahead in Hyrule seven years. Yet only two years passed in my land. And in the rest of the world.<p>

After the "Hero of Time" defeated the King of Evil, the hero was granted to either return to the past or to remain in the present time. Since he chose to remain in the present Zelda jumped ahead of me in age by four years. It seems that everyone in Hyrule jumped in age from the rest of the world. But now that peace was restored life resumed in Hyrule... As I made my way down the desert trail that led to Hyrule I begun to think about whom the "Legendary Hero of Time" was.  
>I was very interested in meeting this man. Princess Zelda never told me his name, but I was going to make it a point this time to finally meet Hyrule's Hero. As I turned off the dirt trail and onto Hyrule field, Hyrule castle appeared in the distance. Dust and dirt kicked up behind the wheels of my wagon as it creaked along. Then as I came closer to the gates of Hyrule castle, a familiar face appeared to greet me. I pulled back on the reins to make the horses come to a complete stop at the front gate, and I realized that the person greeting me was my good friend Princess Zelda.<p>

I have been a good friend of the Royal Family ever since my first arrival in Hyrule six years ago for Hyrule's annual Spring Festival. Ever since the first day I met the Princess I have been one of her closest friends. I was even considered part of the Royal Family. After I climbed down from my perch on the wagon, I ran over to Zelda and hugged her. "Hello Princess Zelda my good friend, yes it is good to see you. How have you been?" Looking at her I could tell she was happy to see me.  
>"Oh it is so good to see you again my friend! Come, come, father is waiting to see you!"<br>Leaving my wagon to be tended to by the stable hands I followed Zelda through the market place and to the gates that lead to the castle. As we approached the castle gates I saw some of the same guards I have seen in the past few years.

Saluting to Princess Zelda and me was a guard named Perrino. I met him a few years back, during one of my first visits to Hyrule. He was one of the guards that befriended me the first time I arrived. He smiled a friendly smile as we passed by.

**We're no strangers to love,  
>You know the rules and so do I.<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,  
>You wouldnt get this from any other guy.<strong>

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
>Gotta make you understand…<strong>

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching<br>But you're too shy to say it.  
>Inside we both know what's been going on,<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it.**

**Annnnnd if you ask me how I'm feeling,  
>Don't tell me you're too blind to see…<strong>

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Give you up. give you up.  
>Give you up, give you up.<br>Never gonna give  
>Never gonna give, give you up.<br>Never gonna give  
>Never gonna give, give you up.<strong>

**We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching<br>But you're too shy to say it.  
>Inside we both know what's been going on,<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it.**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
>Gotta make you understand…<strong>

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Never gonna give you up,****  
><strong>**Never gonna let you down,****  
><strong>**Never gonna run around and desert you.****  
><strong>**Never gonna make you cry,****  
><strong>**Never gonna say goodbye,****  
><strong>**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.**

**Come on people I can't believe you let me Rickroll you again! You need to be alert and avoid getting rickrolled.**


End file.
